Want Adds
by Mishiro
Summary: Will Koushiro be able to get Mimi back after a terrible misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. And I won't, ever. Sad.  
  
(A/N: Wow easist title ever. Probably the sappiest and crappiest Mishiro I ever wrote.)  
  
~~  
  
"Ewwww... Chicken catcher? YUK!" Mimi scanned over the want adds as she did every morning, "There's never any good jobs." She sighed and put down the paper as Koushiro ran about frantically. "Gonna be late?"  
  
"Keys. Yes I am. Keys... KEYS!" Koushiro was checking in every possible place he could think of.  
  
"They're right here on the table." Mimi guestured.  
  
"Ok thanks! Love you." Koushiro gave Mimi a kiss and hurried out the door.  
  
Mimi started to go through the want adds again. She haddn't missed anything so she went to clean for a little while although she uausually had a really neat house. She went into her bed room and noticed something white under the bed.  
  
~~Koushiro's Return Time~~  
  
Just as Koushiro walked in the door Mimi got up off the couch with the white thing.  
  
"What is this? And God knows they're not mine." She nearly screamed  
  
"They appear to be a pair of ladies thongs." Koushiro said feeling a little red in the face  
  
"No Shit. I knew that. I meant what are they doing here?"Mimi said feeling really pissed.  
  
"I don't know..." Koushiros reply came  
  
Mimi turned around grabbed her suit case and left.  
  
~~  
  
(A/N: I'm going for short chapters so then I can get them done faster.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Gah, Finally got rid of the freaking virus. took severel months, anyway, sorry for not updating for so long.  
  
Koushiro: Damn right, I want some action!  
  
--  
  
Koushiro had no idea what to do, so he called Takeru. He had always been good with Hikari, until he got drunk and she tried running him over with a car.  
  
"H-hello. Takishi Takeru." Takeru said seeming slightly tired.  
  
"Hey, this is Koush-"   
  
"Damn, knock it off, I'm on the phone!" Takeru said, "No wait, do that again, it felt good."  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Koushiro asked trying to ignore the heavy breathing in the backround.  
  
"Uh, no we were just getting out of bed." Takeru said, "Just a sec lemme get pants on."  
  
"Um, kay..." Koushiro could feel himself turning red even though he had no idea why.  
  
"Ok, I'm back. So, whats up?" Takeru asked  
  
"Mimi left me, she found a pair of thongs laying by the bed." Koushiro sighed.  
  
There was a loud thud a much foul language from Takerus side of the line, "Holy shit, lets get drunk. Thats the cure to every thing."  
  
"Fine by me." Koushiro said  
  
"See ya at the first street." Takeru hung up.  
  
--  
  
Koushiro had changed into something much more casual and headed off.  
  
He arrived at about the same time as Takeru, he headed to the bar and ordered two shots of whiskey.  
  
Takeru sat down, and the bar tender asked, "Another one? Jeeze you just had one in here two days ago."  
  
Takeru just glared.  
  
"So, umm... did they have any writing on the, umm, yeah, anything unuausual at all?" Takeru said slightly red in the face  
  
"Actually, umm, it said K.I. is a sex god."  
  
Takeru's face was even brighter red. "Lets get smashed." He said and ordered more drinks.  
  
... yeah... well now that you read flame or compliment, I don't care I'll just mock you on my webbie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for the little support I'm getting(More Reviews Pleeze)!  
  
Warning: There will be a bit of Shonenai(Is that how you spell it?), you know, yaoi, Gay love, Man Lovin', In the background, eventually.  
  
--  
  
Koushiro woke up the next morning with a sever head ache, and a really bad taste in his mouth.  
  
He looked at the answering machiene and pressed the play button.  
  
'You have one new message.' The machiene voice said  
  
"Goddammit Koushiro, why did you have to send Takeru, drunk may I add!" Mimi's voice was unuausually high and loud Koushiro thought, or mabey it was just the hang over, "To tell that lame ass story, it is so not convinceing."  
  
'End of Message' the mahiene voice spoke once more.  
  
'Story?' Koushiro he thought to himself as he went to worship the porcelin god.  
  
--  
  
Hehe, Koushiro has a hangover, hehe! 


	4. Chapter 4

Bored, and lacking inspiration!hinthint coughcoughreviewcoughcough Ahem...  
  
---  
  
"What the hell did you tell her?" Koushiro asked Takeru on the phone later that day.  
  
"Wha? Stuff, so what?" Takeru said sounding extremely childish, "I was just trying to make things better."  
  
"Yeah, well it didn't work." Koushiro nearly yelled  
  
"I was telling the truth." Takeru said shaking pill bottles trying to figure out which one contains the aspirin.  
  
Koushiro sighed, "Well, she didn't believe it."  
  
"Well, that makes sense, most people wouldn't believe it." Takeru said downing some aspirin and Sprite.  
  
"... What did you say to her?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Well, first, I asked, 'Heey can yoou hold my Sake, Ineeeedabarf.' and she said, 'Sure, and please aim for the toilet this time and not the sink.' and then I was done with that. An' then I said, 'Hey, yoou can have a drink.' and she said, 'No thanks.' And then I got up, and said, 'Ya, knoow, Koushi-chan ish sooo cute, I want too pinchhis cheeks, but he's not cheating on yoou, those weremy thongs! Mine!' An' then I passed out.  
  
"Ok, that Koushi-chan part was a little freaky." Koushiro mumbled, "But they are lacy and ladies and silky, and yours?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Takeru said, "I like to feel pretty once in a while."  
  
"... You're drunk again, aren't you?"  
  
"I am drunk, but not smashed, the only way to cure a hangover is to get drunk!" Takeru said, "You wanna come over for sake? It'll get Mimi off your mind."  
  
"Uhh, no thanks, it didn't work all that well last time."  
  
"Fine then, be that way, I'll drink my sake with my self all alone."   
  
"Goodbye, Takeru." Koushiro said sharply as Takeru continued rambling.  
  
"No one to share with, I'll be SO LONELY!"  
  
Koushiro slammed the phone down, and then regretted it as he went to get some aspirin.  
  
---  
  
Eventually, probably a week after Im done I will move this story to mediaminer.org 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, its Toei's, well, most of it anyway.  
  
Note: The flames I've recived over e-mail make me laugh, I know this isn't cannon, have you ever looked up the definition for fiction. And, YES,I have seen the vile episode fifty, infact more times then I've wished to have seen it. Continue flaming, I don't care, just try to think of something more creative then, 'that's not what happened in Ep. 50.' I mean could it really take you that long to think of something more intellegent?  
  
--  
  
Koushiro sat on the couch later that day after returning from work, which was not easy for him with the migraine. The only pain killers left were Mimi's Midol, and he decided there was no way in hell he was going to take those.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Goddamn it, Takeru, I told you, I'm not getting drunk again."  
  
"... Hi, Koushiro. This is Sora."  
  
"Oh, sorry... Um..." Koushiro felt flustered with his own stupidity.  
  
"I'm supposed to call to tell you that Mimi's over here, but she doesn't wanna talk to you."  
  
A voice in the background said, 'And don't forget, he's a jackass too!'  
  
"Oh, by the way, she also says you're a jackass, and bring her stuff over anytime."  
  
"'Kay..." Koushiro put the phone down, and went off to sit in a pile of self pity.  
  
--  
  
Btw to the asses and flamers: The definition of fiction: An imaginative creation or a pretense that does not represent actuality but has been invented. A lie. Fake. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, never has been, never will be.  
  
---  
  
Koushiro packed some things up in a box, to bring to Mimi. He put the box under his arm and started the short walk to Sora's.  
  
Koushrio knocked on the front door and Mimi opened the door. She said nothing.  
  
He looked past her into Sora's house, he saw Sora and Jyou snogging in the middle of the room, making their way toward the coffee table. Just then Jyou looked up and pointed at Koushiro. Sora looked and they both hurried off to the back room.  
  
Koushiro shook the thought out of his brain, "I brought some of your stuff." he said offering the box to Mimi.  
  
"Thanks." She said, closing the door.  
  
"Mimi! Wait!" Koushiro said his voice wavering slightly.  
  
Mimi opened the door and faced him, "What?" she asked  
  
Koushiro stepped forward and touched her hand, "Mimi," he was trying to think of the right words, but unfortunantally, he chose the wrong ones, "I swear they weren't mine. They were Takeru's honest."  
  
"You ass!" Mimi shouted and slammed the door injuring Koushiro's wrist and causing his nose to bleed.  
  
Koushiro stepped infront of an open window. "I swear, Mimi, I'm not the sex god! I'M NOT THE SEX GOD!"  
  
"Damn right," a voice, and disturbing noises came frome the back room.  
  
Koushiro walked back to his house, to once again sit in a pile of self pity. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, and if it was episode 50 would just be a dream, well, not a dream, but a nightmare.  
  
---  
  
Koushiro felt his plan would work. He knew it would, from living with Mimi for the last two and a half years. He wrote a letter to be put into the want adds, it read. Wanted: Mimi Tachikawa to give me one more chance. Let me try and make things right just one more time. He mailed it in. hoping it would work.  
  
--  
  
The next morning he awoke, and grabbed the newspaper, he tore through it to the want adds and, sure enough his add was there. Now all he had to do was wait for a phone call.  
  
--- 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not claim Digimon, for is Kinda chewy and only tastes good with BBQ Sause.  
  
---  
  
Koushiro went to take a bath, because he realised he hadn't bathed in days and that Mimi would never take him back if he smelled bad.  
  
He pressed the the play button on the answering machiene.  
  
'You have two new messages' The machanic voice came. 'Message one'  
  
"Koushiro come over at four, Sora and Jyou should be over at his house by then. We can talk then."  
  
'Message two'  
  
"Oh, Koushiro, I was reading the news paper and, Aww! And for once I'm not drunk, I feel good, exept for my liver. But if you need any help just call."  
  
'End of Messages'  
  
Koushiro picked up the phone and called Takeru, "Hey, you still sober?"  
  
"Hell yeah." Takeru said  
  
"Well, come over to Sora's at four, and bring your girl friend." Koushiro said  
  
"I'll come over, but about the girl friend thing..."  
  
"Just do it!" Koushiro dropped the phone on the hook.  
  
--- 


	9. Chapter 9

Never mind I'm not taking it off FF.net because I like getting reviews once in a while  
  
---  
  
Koushiro made it over to Sora's a little after Takeru.  
  
"Where is she?" Koushiro asked impatiently.  
  
"Coming!" Takeru said.  
  
Koushiro knocked on the door and let himself in which he realised Sora probably wouldn't like that but, oh well.  
  
Mimi was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Koushiro and Takeru sat down across from her. There was another knock on the door. Takeru ran to the door and came back with Ken.  
  
"Wait a sec, where's your girlfriend?" Koushiro looked at Ken and then at Takeru and then at Ken again. "Oh, ok, I get it. now."  
  
It was silent for a few moments  
  
"Mimi, I swear, you're beautiful you're all I could ever ask for, why would I cheat on you?"  
  
"I don't know." she said glancing up.  
  
"I never seen those, um, ... thongs," Koushiro blushed as Ken and Takeru tried to contain their mad giggle fit, "before in my life."  
  
"Then whos were they?" Mimi asked, "I seriously don't think they're Takeru's"  
  
"Mimi, actually, its all our fault." Takeru said waving Ken over closer.  
  
"Um, I was just getting a little bored with our sex life, and I wanted to try something new." Ken sat down, blushing a little, and putting his arm around Takeru. "So I decided, if we did something somewhere else, I wouldn't be so... bored. And I decided you guys wouldn't care if we used your bed."  
  
"And the thongs really are mine... Ken's a kinky bastard sometimes." Takeru said also blushing, "Ken's the Sex God."  
  
"Um, yeah, I kinda picked that up." Mimi said, and then turned to Koushiro, "I'm really sorry, I just assumed, but I shouldn't have, I should have known." She flung her arms around Koushiro's neck and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, as long as I get some make up sex." Koushiro grinned."  
  
"You ass." Mimi grinned and kissed him, "Mabe later."  
  
They left holding hands, as Ken and Takeru ran to the bedroom.  
  
---  
  
End  
  
And actually thank God I had no other Idea of how to end it. 


End file.
